Capricho
by lintu asakura
Summary: Draco ama a su padre, sobre todas las cosas, y hara lo que sea para ser el centro del universo de Lucius, y no se molesta en negarlo. por que Lucius Malfoy es todo de Draco.


**Summary**:

Draco ama a su padre, sobre todas las cosas, y hara lo que sea para ser el centro del universo de Lucius, y no se molesta en negarlo. por que Lucius Malfoy es todo de Draco.  
><strong><br>****Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Todo es de J.K. Rowling

**Setting: **UA (¿?)

**Parejas:** Ooc/ Draco, Lucius/Draco (no se realmente si se vea asi)

**Rating: **T

**Advertencias:**Incesto, leve; la verdad es que no se si se pueda llamar incesto, slash. Draco debe tener alrededor de 15 años.

* * *

><p><strong>Capricho<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco mira concienzudamente a su padre, no trata de esconderlo, desea que él se de de cuenta, sabe muy bien que eso es poco prudente pero Draco no ignora que no se puede ser lo suficientemente prudente con su padre, así que ataca de frente.<p>

Poco le interesa que estén enfrente de alrededor de cien personas, la culpa la tiene su progenitor, su padre está al corriente que él odia las fiestas de ese tipo.

Las fiestas que organiza el ministro siempre son aburridas, y su padre siempre tiene que estar presente siendo que su _amistad _con el ministro es de dominio público, su madre a su costado sonríe de forma sutil, las personas presentes son todas de influyentes cargos lo cual los vuelve a todos un cumulo de elegancia y educación.

Pura hipocresía, Draco entiende que la sociedad se rige de forma autómata, no es la culpa de nadie sino la culpa del tiempo y de los antepasados de todos los ahí presentes.

Está enojado, casi a punto de gruñir incoherencias, lo cual es poco digno de él heredero de tan insigne familia, en aquellos momentos como detesta a su padre y su gusto de aparentar ser la familia perfecta, no encuentra nada con que entretenerse, y su padre no le presta la atención que merece, sus ojos ruedan de forma inconforme y sarcástica. El que no le dirija la mirada tan solo es una forma de castigarlo por negarse a venir.

Draco es un niño malcriado y engreído, la atención de todos siempre debe estar puesta en él y en nadie más, el que no le presten atención es casi un golpe a su egocentrismo y a su orgullo. Decide que esta vez va a ser incluso más malcriado que antes, su padre se va a enojar; no le importa, ser un poco rebelde a su edad es algo natural.

A lo lejos vislumbra un mechón oscuro, un chico capaz un poco mayor que él por lo menos no es un vejete como la mayoría de los ahí presentes, sonríe ladinamente; en esa esquina se encuentra su oportunidad de molestar a su progenitor.

Se levanta sin mirar a nadie y evitando a toda costa voltear a ver al hijo de Abraxas, su caminar es lento y preciso la elegancia innata de su sangre en todo su esplendor.

Todos lo ven, de eso está seguro, lo cual lo hace sonreír misteriosamente, le encanta cuando voltean a verlo y más aun cuando su padre voltea a verlo.

Da un paso casi con apremio, apenas y rosando el piso como si estuviera caminando sobre el agua, es seductor lo único que ve es su presa, el chico al cual ahora reconoce con más claridad; no ha dejado de mirarlo desde que se levanto de su asiento privilegiado.

Llega al encuentro de un muchacho alto de apariencia elegante y soberbia, no lo conoce de nada seguro es muchos años mayor que él, poco le importa, sonríe encantadoramente, y recibe de vuelta una sonrisa ladina.

Su presa a caído en sus redes primera parte del plan _jodamos a mi padre _completada, la mirada de su padre taladra su espalda, sonríe sabiéndose poseedor de un poder inimaginable.

El muchacho lo mira apreciativamente como constatando que tan bien esta, cierta molestia estremece sus parpados, pero se contiene, aquel imbécil no le importa tan solo lo está utilizando.

Segunda parte del plan, llevar a la presa a un lugar más privado, intenta dar una mirada inocente y a la vez interesada, no sabe si le ha salido bien, espera que si, casi ríe de lo fácil que le está resultando todo. El muchacho se lo está comiendo con la mirada.

- Hola, … te gustaría acompañarme

- Claro, mientras podamos salir de aquí

Su respuesta me estremece todo está saliendo de maravilla, caminamos uno alado del otro por un costado hasta desaparecer en una esquina, un lugar más reservado se nos hace presente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- inquiero curioso

- André Badock, tu eres el hijo de Lucios Malfoy

- Draco Malfoy – respondo cortante, en cierta forma sus palabras fueron desagradables

André no se molesta por mi acceso de furia. Ni siquiera se inmuta, siento sus ojos puestos en mí, su mirada recorriéndome, en cierta forma he conseguido lo que quería.

Tan solo es cosa de dejar que el tiempo pase y que las cosas avancen.

Espero paciente que él tome la iniciativa y no me defrauda, se acerca a mí de forma intimidante, aunque no me intimide, trato de retroceder, algo que es típico sucede; choco con una pared y estoy atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Draco se deja hacer no opone resistencia tampoco coopera demasiado, los labios del otro se apoderan de su boca su aliento a menta se confunde en sus fosas nasales, sus ojos están abiertos esperando.

André empuja su cuerpo aun mas con la pared levanta el cuerpo de Draco en una invitación muda, el rubio enreda sus piernas en la cintura del otro, los besos son desperdigados por cualquier parte del cuerpo de Draco desde sus mejillas, hasta sus hombros, Draco gime despacito, una insinuación directa al moreno. Los ojos de este centellan de excitación y premura, el rubio tiene entre sus manos la voluntad de un hombre, puede pisotearlo y destruirlo aun así lo necesita por un tiempo pertinente.

Espera ansioso el más mínimo sonido o movimiento que se vislumbre, sus ojos puestos en la puerta ligeramente abierta, su respiración errática, los latidos de su corazón irregulares la espera se hace insoportable, no siente los besos en su cuello, ni las manos que recorren su cuerpo.

Badock se estremece de placer, el muchacho entre sus brazos es apenas un niño, pero lo desea; el cuerpo menudo, el cabello rubio brillante, la plata liquida de sus ojos; todo él es una invitación al infierno, el no se acobarda, el fuego es bien recibido.

Aspira, intoxicándose en el proceso de la esencia del blondo, duraznos, y eso es encantador, su mente vuela en extraños sucesos, aprieta de forma brusca la carne entre sus manos, ya no importa, los labios rosados del niño son tentadores arremete contra ellos, como a una afrenta, sin pensarlo demasiado, con el deseo en su bajo vientre arremolinándose.

El niño gime entre sus labios, el deseo explota, sus manos se endurecen el cuerpo le tiembla, su boca esta mas furiosa que antes, y de un momento a otro todo es negro.

Draco sonríe de lado, última parte del plan completada, resultados todo un éxito, mira concienzudamente al pelinegro desparramado en el piso, a sus pies; levanta el rostro lentamente, la persona parada enfrente suyo lo mira desaprobatoriamente.

La sonrisa de Draco se agranda, su padre derrocha enfado, un motivo más para estar rebosante de felicidad, porque para Draco la atención de su padre es un _capricho, _su padre mismo es un capricho, _su capricho_.

La emoción que lo embarga es abrumadora, se impacienta su padre sigue estático, da el primer paso, pasa encima del cuerpo en el suelo, se acerca levanta su mano, Draco espera la bofetada con los ojos cerrados, con la sensacion de ardor ya conocida en su mejilla; pero eso no pasa, solo siente la suave caricia en la mejilla derecha que termina por rosar sus lacios cabellos rubios.

Sonrie lleno de felicidad, el plan ha salido perfectamente aunque lo ha descolocado un poco la accion de su progenitor, se siente realizado la atencion que queria esta al completo a su dispocision.

No llega a sentir cuando su padre toma su brazo y lo jala por todo el corredor hasta la fiesta, ni cuando su madre se acerca a ambos, con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro, ni cuando dentran a una chimenea, saliendo de la aburrida fiesta. Por que esta rebosante de algarabia, su padre esta furioso, eso no importa, es la prueba fidedigna de que Draco es importante para Lucius.

Llega a sentir un pequeño dolor en el brazo por la presion ejercida por su padre sabe que mañana tendra un lindo moreton en su delicada piel, pero ese cardenal es la prueba de que su padre esta pendiente de el, que su padre es todo suyo; que nunca dejara de mirar cada uno de sus pasos.

Su padre estara ahi siempre con el, siempre viendo cada paso que de, siguiendo con su mirada cada una de sus acciones, por que Draco es lo mas importante para Lucius lo que mas ama, y Draco se siente regocijado de ser lo mas amado.

Draco ama a su padre, sobre todas las cosas, y hara lo que sea para ser el centro del universo de Lucius, y no se molesta en negarlo. por que Lucius Malfoy es todo de Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>

**Este fic lo tenia hace mucho tiempo, hace poco me di cuenta que estaba terminado y me decidi a publicarlo, inicialmente no tenia ese final, la verdad se me hizo muy dificil no salirme de la personalidad de Lucius, sobre todo ya que de por si, ninguna reaccion me parecia la adecuada para alguien como Lucius. al final decidi dejarlo muy abierto y sin una reaccion clara de Malfoy padre. Espero que haiga quedado mejor que mis anteriores intentos. Como nota adicional Draco debe tener mas o menos 15 años.**


End file.
